


【影日】Dancing Youth！！

by Kyomitsu0911



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ballroom dancing, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomitsu0911/pseuds/Kyomitsu0911
Summary: *连载，国标舞&拉丁舞paro*避雷注意：日向性转，本篇有国见性转，全文唯二爱情向cp为影日、赤兔赤，其他自由心证*bug超多，专业比赛知识欠缺，重度ooc
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. 一、初见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我始终都想要知道，被人群挡住的、闪耀着镁光灯的那片舞池中央，有着什么样的景色。”
> 
> “我要，变强，然后打败你。”

“我始终都想要知道，被人群挡住的、闪耀着镁光灯的那片舞池中央，有着什么样的景色。”

“我要，变强，然后打败你。”

一 · 初见

日向翔阳第一次见到影山飞雄，是在初三，宫城舞蹈体育大赛国标舞业余组预赛上。

“喂，小翔，你别乱跑！”

负责后勤的阿泉仍在修15号码牌上的别针，舞伴幸治还在选手等候室整理领结，日向就已跑进了入场大门。服饰缤纷华丽的诸多选手，衣着考究的裁判纷纷向赛场周围的落脚点走去，观众席上充斥着兴奋的讨论声，不同颜色的应援棒，还有闪耀着柔和的光的浅木色舞池。

是舞池啊！舞池！穹顶上有镁光灯的舞池！

少女两眼放光，冲身后大喊：

“幸治！舞池……好大！”

“小翔！小翔！啊，找到了！”阿泉拽着幸治上气不接下气地赶来，手里还拿着日向喝剩的半瓶矿泉水，“都说了换好衣服就不要乱跑啊……”

日向冲到灯下，张开双臂，踮脚转了180°，浅绿色的裙摆荡出一圈斑斓水色：“好温暖！是被镁光灯照耀的温度！”

“呜哇……你也太紧张了吧，跟乡下人进城似的。”

“因、因为我这是第一次参加正式大赛嘛！之前幸治只陪我走了一轮升级赛，拿到D级之后就回现代舞那边了，我都没有机会参加正式比赛……”日向激动得泪花直泛，“第三年，我终于有了机会！”

“是是，真亏你能走到这一步。”两个发小拍了拍他的背。手刚落下，日向就猛地转身，一把抓住他俩的肩膀：“阿泉，幸治，谢谢你们来帮我的忙！”

“这……我也是现代舞比赛结束了才敢过来的，”幸治脸一红，不好意思地扭过了头，阿泉则抱歉地笑了笑，“不好意……喂你可别哭了啊，翔阳！”

“我才不会呢！现在哭了，补妆也来不及！”

“那就好，哈哈，看你眼泪汪汪的。”

“幸治，不要玩我的头发！”

“好了好了，快点拉伸加复习一下舞步动作吧，”阿泉拍了拍手，按住嬉闹的俩人，“幸治昨晚还跟我说，他连大赛基本规则都不记得，还是被你强行拉来了。”

“我、我知道的啦！”日向气鼓鼓地回答，“好不容易参加正式大赛，既然来了，那就一定要闯进决赛、获得优胜！”

“……不是我说你，小翔，你打算拉着一个从现代舞半路出家的舞伴上领奖台拿金牌？”

“当然啦！”日向气势满满。

“哈……”阿泉扶额。

一旁补充水分的幸治打断他俩，问道：“对了，我们这次比赛里最被看好的组合是哪对啊——不许说我们自己，小翔！”

“种子组合啊，好像是北川第一舞蹈工作室的影山飞雄和国见英？”阿泉歪头想了想，“那个组合里面的男舞伴……影山飞雄，不是还有个绰号，叫什么‘舞池里的王者’吗？”

“诶，不清楚……”日向茫然地摇摇头，随即又振奋起来，看向一边提问的幸治，“不过，要拿到优胜，只要打倒他们就可以了吧？”

“哦，哦。”

两人正打算继续进行关于胜利与如何胜利的畅想交流，阿泉眼神突然望向少女身后，脸色大变，一把拽住她的手臂：“小翔，别站在正中间，你挡住选手进场了！”

诶？头顶被阴影笼罩住了，后背好寒冷……

日向愣愣地转过身。身高将近一米八的男生和身旁与他差不多高的舞伴站在她身后，见她扭头来看，目光便从正前方落回她身上。两个人都身形高挑，脖颈修长，头肩比优越得像希腊雕像，男舞者一身纯黑礼服，女舞者海蓝色流苏舞裙，眼神淡漠。少年一头黑发，刘海柔顺地垂在眼前，蓝色瞳孔掩映在刘海的阴影下，像封冻的盐湖，一身傲气比冰锥还要冷硬尖锐，刺得她浑身发冷，下意识退了几步。

明明所有男舞者都按照规定打着领结穿着燕尾服，面前这个男生，却给人一种，头顶冠冕，身上披着的是飒飒皇袍的既视感。

就仿佛是，君临领地的王者。

“小翔，愣着干嘛，快给人家让路啦！”

——这样的凝视只持续了不到三秒，原地发怔的日向就被阿泉和幸治架着手臂拖到一边：这对陌生组合，尤其是那个男生，给人的压迫感又寒冷又沉重。他们看都不看三个人一眼，径直绕了过去。日向只喘息了片刻，就听到观众席突然爆发出一阵欢呼：

“影——山！影——山！北——一！北——一！”

“王者归来了！影山冲啊！！！”

“影山くん、国见さん加油！加油夺冠！呀啊！！！”

三个人瞬间紧张起来。日向慌张地问：“怎、怎么回事？那两个人……为什么会有这么多人为他们欢呼应援……？”

阿泉探头，瞪大眼睛张望了一会：“……好像，很多观众都是刚刚那两个人的粉丝，手里的应援棒颜色和那个女舞者的服装颜色一样，是深蓝色。”

“他、他们就是北川第一的……影山和国见？”幸治擦擦眼睛，晃了晃身边突然低下头的日向，又抬头看向阿泉，“为什么会被叫成王者啊？是特别厉害吗？阿泉，阿泉，你知道吗？”

“我不知道……”

日向还是低着头，鞋跟在地板上焦躁地跺来跺去，踩得咔咔直响：“被叫成‘王者’又怎么样，我会跳，我会踢腿！我一定可以超越他们，吸引评判员的注意力，抢先得分！”

“诶，对、对哦，你会跳踢！”阿泉立刻反应过来。

“啊、啊，”幸治愣了一下，立刻揽住一直低着头的日向的肩膀，“那，就靠你了！我会尽力让你好好展示的！”

“唔……”

两人本以为日向会两眼放光地说“没问题等着瞧”，日向突然一抬头，露出一副格外狼狈的模样：苍白的脸色、被吃得七零八落的口红和紧紧攥住裙摆的、发抖的手——幸治伸手一握，手心里全是汗水。没等他俩开口，日向就满头大汗地、机器人一样转过身，僵硬地踏着一字步向选手等候走廊迈去：

“我，我先去洗洗手，补一下妆……”

“小、小翔！！！”

“呼啊……”

日向用吸水纸蘸掉额际细细密密的冷汗，在冷水下冲了三分钟手，拿湿巾擦掉花掉的唇面，重新补了一次口红。抬头看镜子，自己的腮红和眼影都还没有脱，虽然刚刚差点激动落泪，但也没有因此弄花眼线，真是万幸。

一紧张就会手心出汗加下意识咬嘴唇——这是很恶劣的坏习惯，手心经常会因此被自己搓掉一层皮，嘴唇上画好的口红也会被吃掉大半，擦手补妆费时费力——但是自己完全无法把控这种事。好像，只要一到走上舞池之前，自己就会难以抑制地浑身发抖、心跳过速，脑容量加载卡带熔断，然后一遍又一遍地来洗手、补妆。

刚刚那个男生……叫影山飞雄的那个男生，站在她面前的那一刻，她确信，自己看见了王袍披风扬起的画面。居高临下的俯视感、压迫感，冰冷尖锐的骄傲和气场，还有特别不想承认的池面系颜值……他看她的眼神，理所当然到像是国王俯视臣民奴隶。而他越过她查看舞池，沐浴在观众的欢呼声中时，站在那里，就是一种存在，无声地昭示众人、告诉她：我，就是这个舞池里，绝对的王者。

啊，好烦躁……

她深吸一口气，揩干手，提着裙摆往洗手间外走。刚刚关上门，就听见走廊一边传来几对选手的窃窃私语：

“15号的那对组合，好矮！男生和女生都像小学生一样袖珍哈哈哈哈……”

“据说是来自雪之丘工作室？那是哪家舞蹈机构啊，从来没听说过，野鸡工作室？”

“我倒是知道，但是那里好像是以现代舞教授为主，根本没听说过他们还有教摩登舞和拉丁舞。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈！不用比就赢了！”

“喂，你们几个！”

议论着的两对男女吓了一跳，转身第一眼没看到人，向下看才发现炮弹般冲过来的、绿色舞裙的小个子少女。日向叉着腰，冲四个舞者恐吓般挥了挥拳头，手指掐进手心，鼓着腮帮子怒喝：

“别太小瞧我们了！等我补完妆，待会上场，绝对要你们吃不了兜着走……唔！”

手心里的汗又不争气地冒了出来，连拳头都握不稳。日向咬牙切齿，愤怒地一龇牙，气冲冲地瞪着他们。

两对组合先是愣了一下，一个女舞者端出一副好心的假笑，故意说道：

“哎呀，这位15号选手的舞伴，你的口红又·花·了·呢。”

“……你！”

四个人狂笑起来，毫无畏惧或反省之意：“哈哈哈哈哈！果然是小学生啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

日向气得再次掐紧手心：“竟然嘲笑我……”

可恶，如果我是和那个“王者”并肩的知名舞者，你们，绝对不敢这么目中无人，可恶……

“喂，那边的两组选手。”

低沉的嗓音，熟悉的被阴影笼罩的冷意。日向再次愣愣地回头——先前那个被自己挡路的男生不知何时站在自己左后侧，刘海被定型摩丝扬上去固定住，额头光洁，头发已经梳成了比赛要求的背头。没有刘海遮挡，凶狠的眼神像匕首一样直直刺出来，居高临下地刺向她面前的人。

只是这一瞪，四个人就吓得腿一软，惊恐地低下头，不敢对上他的眼睛，慌张地互相低语：

“是、是那个影山！”

“北一的那个！性格超级恶劣的‘王者’！”

没等他们作出更多反应，男生又继续道：

“还没有比赛，就开始嘲讽对手，这就是你们这种毫无实力的家伙的全部水平了吗？”

两队组合吓得猛地缩成一团。男生冷笑一声，上前几步，微微弯下腰，把手搭在日向裸露的右肩上，盯着他们，周身黑气弥漫，如恶鬼吐露地狱之言：

“不要在比赛里丢尽自己的脸，无论是后台还是场上。”

“咿！快走快走离他远一点……”

“冒、冒犯了！先走了！”

四个背后嚼舌根的人迅速逃离了现场。

日向松了一口气，不露痕迹地脱离影山那只搭在她肩膀上的手，转身双手合十道：“谢、谢谢你帮我解围！我也正打算教训他们……咿！”

影山凶巴巴的眼神刺向她，她吓得惊呼出声，往后一跳，下意识地作出格挡的手势：“干、干嘛？”

“连紧张情绪、身体状况都管理不好的人，别自以为是了。就凭这一点，你和你舞伴都活该被看扁。”

“你说什么？！”

影山彻底转过身，直接面对她：“我说，你到这里来，究竟是来干什么的？来制造回忆的吗？”

日向被他看得背后发冷，不自觉地移开目光：“当然是来获取优胜的！”

“是吗？嘴上讲得倒轻松，眼睛却看都不敢看我。”

“我……”日向咬了咬牙，硬着头皮，抬眼看进影山冰湖色的眼瞳，“我没有轻视比赛！虽然……虽然我人矮，身材不修长，不是最适合跳国标舞的类型，但是，我，可以跳踢！”

影山眼神一动，低头看着她，脚下一步一步向她逼近，日向被他吓得连连后退，一不留神，背脊撞上走廊的墙。他垂下眼，认真地打量起身前这个女孩：亮眼的橙色头发，身量娇小，细颈窄肩，腰盈盈一握，是很受人喜爱、在国标舞赛场上却很不利的体型。浅粉色、亮晶晶的唇釉又被咬没了一半，深褐色的杏核眼里虽然充满警惕和恐慌，却依然一眨不眨地、坚定地盯着自己。

影山正想收回视线，下一秒，那双圆圆的眼睛突然燃烧起来：

“这是我第一次登上正式大赛的舞台！预赛，初赛，复赛，我们会不断胜利、胜利、胜利，闯过半决赛，进入决赛，我们会不断比赛下去！”

像一支旺盛地燃烧着的离弦之箭——那一瞬间，黑发少年差点被滚烫的战意灼伤：面前这个女孩，不是谁籍籍无名的冒失舞伴，不是谁的附庸，而是一颗直接奔着终点而去的、竭尽全力燃烧的流星。

对胜利有着极其过激的向往和执着……是同类的气息。

影山浑身一震，将日向盯得更紧了，周身的黑色气场如要实体化。日向虽然害怕他凶恶的气势，却不甘示弱，还在倔强地看着他，眼眶里一汪燃烧的深褐色，锁定他，像只蓄势待发的小野兽，竭尽全力想赶退步步紧逼的影山。影山却像是对目前两人的姿势处境毫无觉察，又往前一步，距离被缩短到五厘米以内，左手不经意地揣进兜的一瞬，右小臂突然暴起，猛地砸上日向头侧的墙壁，两人额头相抵，流星撞进冰湖，谁都无处可逃。影山瞪着日向，一字一句地开口反驳道：

“无论是预赛、初赛、复赛，还是半决赛、决赛，不断胜利、获得优胜的，能继续比赛下去的，都只有我！”

话音刚落，日向整个人都燃烧起来，两个人间的气场一触即发——

打败他！

打败她！

打败他！！！

然而，就这么头抵头对视三秒后，影山松开手，先转身走了。

走了。

日向没缓过神，定定地看着他的身影消失在走廊尽头，正想往入场口走，忽然听到有人叫自己：“小翔！小翔！”

她转头，幸治从转角慌慌张张地朝她跑过来，担忧地拍了拍她背后的灰尘，一边喘气一边紧张地问：“你没事吧？唉，你不是说去洗手间补妆了吗，为什么偏偏要去招惹那种可怕的家伙啊？大家都在说‘王者’性格恶劣、难以沟通，况且我刚刚在背后看到他、他他他……”他满脸通红，着急又混乱地比划了两下，“你本来就……长得可爱，他没有强迫你或者非礼你吧？”

“没有。他是在下战书。”

“那就好，我还怕他是在……诶？”

幸治听到了了不得的词汇，他抬起头，看见发小一脸坚定地理了理自己的发髻，眼睛灼燃发亮，整个人像一支流火的利箭，绷在弦上，随时都能弹射进舞池中心。他还没反应过来，日向就抓住了他的手，说：

“走，入场吧！”

“你、你不补妆了吗？！”

“早就补完了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章收获舞蹈比赛里火药味很浓的两个人
> 
> 影山飞雄，第一次见面就壁咚人家，还凶得完全不像是在壁咚，不愧是你【？


	2. 二、竞争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “既然你是君临舞池的王者，”
> 
> 日向终于抬起头，一双泪眼还朦胧着，极其坚定地看向面前的影山，
> 
> “那我就要打败你，成为站立在舞池中央的最耀眼的那个舞者！”

第一次预选，华尔兹，第一场。舞曲： 

“幸治！逆时针绕场旋转，逆时针！要、要撞上别人了！”

“呜哇……！对不起，小翔！！！”

“别在意，来，继续吧！”

舞池不允许停滞，幸治慌张地重新摆出手势，日向向后倒腰，搭上他的掌心，两人磕磕绊绊地回到音乐里。跨步、挪步，身体像钟摆一样摆动，旋转，绕场大约半周，明明大家都做着最基本的步伐，日向却明确感觉到，周围的选手组合的编排都很强，能将routine翻出不同的花样：如果他们俩是胡乱生长、粗细不同的藤蔓，那么身边的人就是精致的、生着花骨朵的藤蔓花环。

她还来不及失落，脚面上突然传来一阵钝痛——收腿节奏没合上，幸治慢了，还不小心踩到了她的脚。

“小翔！！！”幸治吓得差点撒手，手指抖得筛糠，日向却反而紧紧地抓住他：“别道歉！这点痛而已，请继续跳，不能破坏舞蹈完整性！”

好痛，脚脖子也痛起来了，幸治的舞鞋是新的，方跟还没磨旧，应该擦破皮了吧——

日向脑中只模糊地闪现了一瞬这样的念头，就全神贯注地奔赴下一个动作。男伴是跳现代舞的，不擅长引导（lead），不能、不能让他在评判员面前暴露缺陷，要配合他，全力配合他，用技巧动作遮蔽他的不足……

“你和你的舞伴，活该被看扁。”

影山那句话蓦地浮现在心头，让她喉咙一阵发堵，而偏偏在这个时候，说这话的主人和他的舞伴旋转到了他们身旁——带着一阵夹杂着欢呼与尖叫的风。华尔兹舞的绝妙之处就在于水一样流畅的整体感和生机（dynamic），而看到影山和国见，日向才不得不承认：他们跳得确实很好。

在如溪水般流淌的钢琴声和小提琴声里，如果说她和幸治是在乱石水花里艰难挪动的螃蟹，那么影山组合则像生在这水里的鱼，滑入波浪，迅速跨步，缓慢挪步，脚步移动安静、精确，脚尖如轻点水面，将音乐荡出一圈圈涟漪。优雅，柔和，躯干还能基本保持稳定，不像她和幸治，上半身颠簸得像在坐海盗船。

《Lasso the moon》，无论是曲还是词，都绵绵如水，极尽温柔包容的爱意，而越是慢歌，越是考验舞者的基本功和情绪演绎能力。当周围的舞者都在或跌跌撞撞（特指幸治-日向组合）、或尽力扮演一对缱绻的爱人，影山和国见却已经凭着男舞者的王者气概，鲜明地脱颖而出——他们已经演绎出了皇帝与宫廷舞女的氛围。国见在影山的引导（lead）下，整个人的控制权完全被夺到男伴手里，明显而且完全地按照影山的意愿出步、跨步、旋转。融洽却极具压迫感，绝对服从、却又完整到滴水不漏的，近乎完美的引导力。

日向已经感受到了这一点：影山飞雄，是做引导方（lead）的天才。

观众们的欢呼像一颗颗炸弹爆裂开来，评判员落在影山身上的热烈的眼神几乎将日向灼伤。肉眼可见的基础差距、身高差距和情绪演绎差距，在日向心里狠狠地划开一道深渊，将她和那个大放厥词的男生隔成遥远的两岸。她看得清清楚楚，影山的舞伴国见飘过她身边时，用淡淡的、但极其不屑的眼神瞥了她一眼。

啊啊，王者和王者的舞伴都……好可恶！

绕场第五周，音乐也即将迎来尾声。幸治一个低抬腿，踮脚，左腿绷直，缓缓在地面划出一个半圆弧，日向以为他打算做低位托举，整个人便直接向后倾倒，右脚向外弹踢开，挂住舞伴的腰。正要松开手放平全身，耳边突然响起幸治小声但焦急的呼喊：

“小翔！不是、我不会这个，你快起来！我……啊！”

托举姿势不能超过15秒，但日向的腰已经下去了一半，根本来不及收回去，而幸治紧张的手越抖越厉害，眼看着就要松掉，情急之下，日向干脆松开了幸治那只发抖的右手，左臂向外继续延伸，另一只本该高踢的脚只浅浅地抬离地面，整个人重心转移到舞伴腿上，将自己延伸成一只将振翅而未振翅的雨燕。幸治立刻反应过来，右手立刻抱住日向的后腰，继续交替步绕场转圈。

“喂喂，不是吧？15号那对小矮子还会这种技巧？”

“好厉害啊！这个动作特别漂亮！”

影山正好和国见绕场一个“8”字，转到附近，一眼瞧见这一幕，瞳孔骤然放大：

“单、单腿软度控制接旋转？那家伙，明显是男方失误，却这么流畅地改成了这种难度技巧……！”

而这边，日向一边做，一边低声说：

“幸治，继续绕场，按音乐节奏旋转两圈后，直接对观众行礼！”

“哦、哦！”

幸治毕竟学现代舞，了解所有舞种托举的基本共通要领：稳定和转移。他揽住发小的腰，用习惯步法转了两圈后啪地收脚，让日向好好地抓住他的手，踏实落地。两人以弓步延伸牵引的动作停留了三秒，音乐最后一拍落下，日向收腿，从幸治右手方向旋转出去，在三步开外向观众席深深屈膝，礼毕。

广播响起，掌声和欢呼声适时轰动起来，雨点一样打在他们身上：

“第一场，华尔兹，结束。”

舞者们都在大喘气，平复下剧烈起伏的胸口，女舞者们将手搭上男舞者摊开的手心，向休息区走去，准备下一场。

影山一直盯着那个橘发的小个子女舞者走下场，才拿起水瓶，衣袖突然被扯了扯。他回头，舞伴国见正看着他：

“你关注那个人干嘛？华尔兹跳得一塌糊涂，基本功底不行，身高又不够，男伴极其不专业，连衣服都像是在赛场外的租衣店临时定做的，”脸色冷漠的女生撩了撩垂下来的一缕额发，淡淡地评价道，“真的像是儿童组混进来的。”

影山扭回头，继续一眨不眨地盯着远处的日向：“不对，他们刚刚那个临场反应的单腿软度控制，很有威胁性。”

国见“哦”一声，披上外套，懒懒地沿着墙滑坐下去：“那么过激干嘛，反正那个动作也是巧合吧。这种人，跟不存在似的，我们随便跳跳就能淘汰他们。”

“那你要什么时候才能认真起来！”

“喂，比赛呢，别吵！”

同行前来后勤的北川第一的朋友金田一立刻伸手，试图挡开影山，影山却完全无视劝告，眼睛一瞪，彻底暴起，一把揪住国见的领子，将她拎到跟前，杀气弥漫，目眦欲裂：“那个动作，也是她凭本事做出来的，既然这样，就根本不能有任何松懈！”

“但是他们很弱不是……”

“那你呢？嘴上嫌弃着其他选手弱，自己刚刚的三连旋转却做得那么慢！要想胜利，就给我快一点合上我的节奏啊！”

被他瞪了一会，国见先移开了视线，不情不愿地回答：“知道了。”

影山这才松开舞伴，转身径直离开。等他消失在视线里，金田一才叹了口气，弯下腰，拍拍国见的肩：“辛苦了，跳得很漂亮——今天那家伙也在做一些舞伴根本跟不上的动作步伐。”

国见也凑得离金田一近了一些，低声接道：“是啊，整场舞像是只有他一个人在跳一样，根本没想过怎么好好引导（lead）舞伴。”

金田一嘲讽地苦笑了一下：

“那当然。毕竟，他可是我们册封的，‘独裁的王者’啊。”

第二次预选，探戈，第一场，舞曲： 

脚……被幸治鞋跟踩破的脚面……好痛……

日向只低头看了一眼自己的脚，还没来得及看清楚，长裙裙摆就因低头而垂低了，布料正好拂过破皮的、还在渗血的伤口，痛得她倒抽一口冷气，不得不立刻恢复抬头挺胸的状态，以免伤口再次被蹭到。她正想转头问幸治要不要处理一下，广播突然响起：

“第三场，探戈。选手请入场。”

钢琴声已经响起，自己没有任何回旋余地了。日向咬紧牙，搭上舞伴的手，忍着疼痛走进舞池。

舞曲和舞曲之间的情绪不同，舞种和舞种之间也不同。与华尔兹如流水般的婉转温柔反差极大的是，探戈激进、紧张，舞伴两人宛如互相猜忌、怀疑的杀手，剑拔弩张，那种火药味十足、互相斗争的感觉能够点燃全场，迎来全场观众掌声的小高潮——更别提这次的舞曲还是经典中的经典，《自由探戈》。

而探戈，也是最适合用托举、跳踢等双人动作来发挥女舞伴魅力、展示男舞者能力技巧的得分项目。

幸治站定，向舞伴张开手：“来吧，小翔！”

在听到他呼喊自己名字的那一刻，日向眼神猛然变了。她没有向其他舞者那样急着走上去，而是待在原地，左手指牵起裙摆，手臂一翻，将自己层层叠叠的裙身翻张开，像一簇突然盛开的波浪。两个人踩着密集的鼓点跨步走向对方，咚，咚，咚，咚，“啪”一声，在空中一下击掌，随即两手紧握，眼睛紧紧盯住彼此，像两张拉开的弓。这种宛如正式向对方宣战的开场让台上观众们眼前一亮，纷纷将目光聚焦到他们身上：

“又是那个15号！他们有新花样了！”

“开场好帅气……女伴气势真不错啊！”

日向听见了叫好声，一笑，撒开幸治，两臂抱胸，裹寿司卷般向幸治内侧内转去。幸治抬高手拉住她，给她一个旋转的定支点，她熟练地甩了一串简短的古巴碎步，反身一转，啪地归位到四手相交的固定舞位，两个人开始绕场旋转。观众“15号！”“上啊！”的叫好声一路细细碎碎地跟随着他们移动的足迹，像咬紧他们衣角的苍耳。日向听见了叫好声，眼睛愈发明亮起来：感觉上来了。

她忘了脚疼，眼角余光看向撑住她向前旋转的发小，小声说：“幸治，现在可以做那个！”

“咦？恢复原编舞？”

“对！现在这个状态，我觉得我们可以！”

幸治把住她的手，带领着她，连续三个双人平转后，转到影山组合身边，揽过日向的腰，日向交叉反身转到他臂弯里，按住舞伴的肩膀，影山正巧回过头，日向抬右腿，猛地一个斜跳踢，影山惊讶地瞪大了眼——

Bo……Boieo甩脚？这个人能借助托举那么差的舞伴，作出Boieo甩脚？她原来能跳踢得那么高？

……等等。不对，不对。

他看到，少女凌空飞踢出去那一瞬，那只绷紧的脚背上是一道显眼的新鲜伤口，鲜血缓缓地顺着筋脉流下来，还没等他看清，在空中飘扬的裙摆纱巾就挡住了那只脚。日向如翅膀翻飞般轻盈，又充满锋芒，伶俐但凌厉，似有飒然破风声，腾空几乎有幸治一人高。腾空时，整个人刹那绷直成一道剑光，落地时，又刹那恢复成曲线玲珑的形状。高空飞落，收放自如，整个身影都像在说话：

看着我吧！都看着我吧！这空中是我的！我可以跳！

华尔兹的失利算什么！比赛，还没结束呢！

……这家伙是笨蛋吗！受伤了还这么乱来！

观众席安静了几秒，立时爆发出高声尖叫。他们面前的评判员们也纷纷向日向行注目礼，一个灰色卷发、面相温柔的评判员甚至小声地夸道：

“真漂亮。跳跃能力很强呢。”

影山恶狠狠地“啧”了一声。他刚和国见下腰做完一个双分点地，敏锐地抬眼，也不等国见反应，立刻拦腰抱住舞伴，转身、抬臂，干脆利落地将她托举起来，国见的小腿在空中划出一道360°柔润的圆弧，向后翻倒，深蓝色的裙摆流苏宛如海面上层叠递出的波纹。观众来不及反应，国见已经安稳落地，两个人脚尖瞬间“咔”地并拢，严丝合缝地卡准节奏，然后迅疾地跳出去，像打水漂的石片一样轻快又稳定。

几乎是同时，观众纷纷起立，更加排山倒海的欢呼声在他们身后响起：

“是……是360°后空翻啊！影山的托举拿手绝技！”

“影——山！影——山！北——一！北——一！”

“不愧是王者！做完那么高难度的托举脚下步伐还一点不乱！”

“太厉害了！请多来一点吧！！！”

欢呼中心的人物却又“嗤”了一声，国见抬起头，似有若无地看了他一眼。影山对此置若罔闻，直接引着舞伴旋转到刚刚夺走他欢呼声的组合前，猛地停下，出腿，弓步对称拉开阵势，日向转到他这一侧的那一瞬，他冷笑一下，接着突然留头，冷色的双眼再次冲日向瞪去——

日向瞳孔骤然放大，脊背发寒。她似乎看到，影山背后有十米高的海啸拔地而起，夹杂着战意、胜负欲，和另一种说不清道不明的什么情感向她劈头盖脸地打上来，仿佛一句咸涩潮湿的话冲进她的鼻腔和口腔，让她窒息：

我才是，这个舞池上的王者，最后的优胜！

国见没料到他将双人留头姿势放到了这里，晚了一步，拍子没合上，影山收回威胁日向的目光，冷冷地瞪了她一眼，两个人就旋转走了。另一边，日向的小腿和手臂泛起一片鸡皮疙瘩，猛然绷紧，整个人再次被影山的挑衅点燃：

太强了……可恶！我才不要输给你！

“第三场，探戈，结束。”

唔……好痛，好痛……！

如果让发小知道了自己受伤严重，他俩恐怕会直接申请取消资格——那是日向最不想看到的。她暂时告别幸治，扶着墙，一个人一瘸一拐地走进选手候场走廊。方才的跳踢，让穿得不是很紧的舞鞋突然下滑，鞋面内侧的装饰将伤口划得更深了。

她躲到角落，整个人脱力地滑下去，滑坐到地上。脱掉舞鞋一看，伤口狰狞地向她张开大口，血从撕裂的边缘流下来。她咬咬牙，翻过舞鞋，用力一扯——

哧啦——

镶到内侧的碎钻全部被她扯坏，哗啦啦地散落一地，有些已经被血蒙住了，无法发光。

日向端详了自己血淋淋的脚片刻，咬紧嘴唇，忍住摩擦的疼痛，又将鞋穿了回去：事发意外，她没有带止血和止痛的外用药或纱布绷带，幸治也没有。

穿好之后，她颤巍巍地站起身，跺了两脚，想把鞋——

嘶啊，好痛！

——踩稳。

好痛！痛痛痛痛痛！！！呜哇————！

她满头大汗，扶住墙，稍微直起腰站定，下唇被咬得发白。停了一会，她脸上重新浮现出笑容，接着像没事人似的，踩着小猫步欢快地离开了空荡荡的走廊。

她离开后，走廊转角出现一个瘦高的人影。黑发男生蹲下身，拈起一颗带血的假钻，抬头望向走廊尽头，脸色深沉。

第三次预选，快步舞，第一场，舞曲： 

圆号和萨克斯欢快地吹起来，舞池中央的选手们随即高速旋转起来，整个赛场立时变成了飓风中心。作为全场的最高潮，快步舞节奏最快、最考验选手水平，选手们的移动速度、旋转速度极快，宛如螺旋上升的气流，在舞池中能搅起如在南太平洋上般的风暴，号称：“台风眼”。

痛死了……呜，伤口好痛！

“小翔……没、没事吧？”

日向睁眼，幸治担忧地看着她：“你刚刚眉头都皱起来了。”

“没事，我……没关系的。”

我不能输！！！

日向手上骤然发力，幸治还没反应过来，整个人就被舞伴的力道一起带走了，发小身型娇小，但是腿部爆发力和耐力极其惊人，日向扯着他，似乎毫不费力，如一枚炮弹弹射进舞池中央。

救命啊！

幸治脚下一片凌乱，基本步伐被日向的节奏完全打散，脑中一片空白，只知道跟着日向在舞池里昏头昏脑地旋转、绕场旋转、反身旋转。

所谓国标舞，是两个舞者的互相配合，男方引导（lead），女方跟随（follow），以达成和谐一体的整体感和美感。而现在，他俩前几场辛辛苦苦好不容易勉强维持起来的整体感，被日向的速度破坏殆尽——一般快步舞音乐节奏速度分1型和2型，大多数舞者只能以1型速度为标准，但日向则属于比1型快1.5倍的2型速度。这个速度也能卡准节拍，但是对于只能适应1型的舞伴来说，明显是地狱。

“小翔！小翔！求求你慢一点啊！”

在本就是飓风中心的快步舞场上，日向身边简直像刮起了又一个小型龙卷风，幸治完全跟不上倍速的舞伴，手足无措地被她裹挟其中，更加晕头转向了。他全身都被日向牵扯着、带着往前旋转狂奔，而无论他怎么呼唤，日向都仿佛听不见他的声音。

小翔啊啊啊——！幸治欲哭无泪。

好疼……没有办法思考，只能凭本能移动……好疼……

日向听不到其他声音了。耳边的音乐声渐渐消弭，取而代之的是在脑海里空空荡荡地循环播放的节奏脚步声：啪、啪、啪、啪……脚面的疼痛从脚腕漫溢而出，像水一样，逐渐没过全身，整只脚完全麻木，失去知觉和控制力。

观众和评判员也很快注意到了这一点。有人开始窃窃私语：

“那对15号好快！”

“但是他们也变得好奇怪啊……感觉……”

“怎么说呢，就像是男方坐在轮椅上，被女方完全掌握了方向和全身……”

影山听到了观众的骚动，回过头看场地另一端：那个男舞伴的存在感被完全抹杀，日向那身浅绿的舞裙无比耀眼，耀眼得甚至刺眼了。两个人之间的气场时断时续地维持着，偶尔一下，男舞伴的脚步会突然乱掉，然后日向就以绝对的平衡力翻回去，整段舞步诡异地扭曲掉。

怎么回事……？

影山只看了那边一眼，面前的国见就出声道：“别看了。”

……对了！怪不得15号那边看起来这么奇怪，原来那个小矮子是和自己一样的2型速度，她的业余舞伴要跟1型就很难了，怎么可能跟得上那么快的2型！原来如此！

国见见他没反应，不得不又提醒了一次：“别看了。”

影山这才扭回头：“……突然干嘛？”

“你慢一点，我跟不太上。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

国见还是那副淡漠的表情：“我也是1型速度选手。影山，你没有察觉到吗？我们俩，其实和那边状态差不多啊。”

——那些观众的疑惑，有一半，其实是分给我们的。

影山瞳孔放大了一刹，表情随即愤怒地皱缩起来，整张脸像一张恶鬼能面：“开什么玩笑……想要夺冠，想要优胜，那就快点跟上我的速度啊！废话什么！”

国见缓缓地垂下眼，睫毛扑闪两下：“说得好像也是。”

“那你还……”

“但即使这样，影山，我也不想继续做你的舞伴了。”

“……哈？！你这家伙在说些什……”

“我说，我不想做独裁的王者的侍女。”

国见终于抬起眼看着他。远处，15号组合越转越近、越转越近，陀螺般向他们这里高速冲来，影山背脊一紧，下一秒，舞伴的声音遥远而寒冷地响起：

“……在你，和她撞上之前。”

什么时候……！

已经来不及回头了。下一秒，国见就松开了影山的手，谢幕的音乐响起，影山还没能站稳行礼，转头，对上一双无光的、深褐色的眼睛，他尚未反应过来，整个人就以炮弹般的力道被撞飞出去，两个人滚成一团，在评判员面前翻滚了两下，躺倒不动了。

震惊的沉默。

没几秒，除了国见和两位当事人，所有人都发出惊呼，那个灰白长发、面相温柔的评判员赶紧伸手来搀扶，却见两个人极其迅速地分开，男生先站起来，橘发少女也自己吃力地、跌跌撞撞地起身，喘了两口气，向着所有人行完礼，道：

“非、非常抱歉！给大家带来了困扰！”

观众席响起雷鸣般的掌声和对半分的窃窃私语。日向背对影山，向看台深深屈膝行礼，右脚还疼得发抖，发髻经刚才那一撞已经散开了，一头蓬松张扬的微卷的橘发沉甸甸地散开来，披散在裸背上，痒酥酥的，温热又难过。

结束了。

一切都……结束了。

日向走出体育馆时，夕阳像一枚生鸡蛋黄卧在起伏的远山上。她好饿，同时又抑制不住地难过：到头来，连复赛都没能进入，就被淘汰掉了，更别说优胜。

好饿。妆也没来得及卸，舞鞋也没来得及脱，脚上的伤还是痛到麻木，穿了件外套就拎着包出来了……

她摸了摸瘪瘪的肚皮，叹了口气，正准备下台阶，眼睛不经意地一瞥，却迅速捕捉到角落里走出来的一个瘦高的身影——黑发男生穿着北川第一的标志性蓝白外套，背着挎包从台阶底下的通道走出来，手上还拎着舞鞋，孤单的背影被夕阳温润的光渲染得格外柔和。

“小翔！别跑那么快——！”

幸治和阿泉的声音在身后响起，但那已经不重要了，在她反应过来时，她已经三步并作两步往台阶下跨去，同时竭尽全力地喊：

“那个，北一的‘王者’——！”

男生闻声回头，满脸黑气加不耐烦：“啊？！你……等等！”

台阶太宽了，日向忘记了自己脚上有伤，也忘记了自己的舞鞋跟很高，刚刚跨出去没几步，鞋跟就错了位，脚底一滑，整个人再次摔飞出去，直直扑向影山。

……不是吧，又来？！

身前的影山惊得瞪大眼睛，身后的幸治和阿泉害怕地张大嘴，向下飞速奔来，却完全来不及拉住日向，就在这关键时刻，影山反而上前一步，冲日向张开手——

诶？

仿佛梦一样，自己跌扑到他怀里的一刹那，背就被温热宽大的手掌盖住，腰窝和膝弯在瞬间被手臂护紧，全身都被他完整地困进怀里，强大的冲力没有将他再次撞倒，而是被他利用，他借着力原地旋转了两圈，稳稳地悬停下来。等自己反应过来，他已经将自己从公主抱的姿势解放，把自己放下来，坐在台阶上。

被影山的深蓝色眼睛温柔地注视时，日向才想起华尔兹时相视的那一瞬：啊，影山，不仅是引导的天才，也是托举的天才啊。

两个发小也愣住了。然而，下一秒，影山就恢复了凶神恶煞的表情，冲一脸呆滞的日向吼道：“干什么啊！自己脚上明明有伤还这么乱跑，你是笨蛋吗！”

少女的表情立刻生动起来：“才不是呢！”

“那你是要来干嘛？”

“我……”

日向低下了头，乱蓬蓬的刘海挡住了眼睛。影山蹲下来与她平视，一边替她脱下（被血染得脏兮兮的）舞鞋，一边从挎包里翻出碘伏和纱布给她上药，只见那张小脸上突然流下泪水，一颗接着一颗，断线珠子似的，啪嗒啪嗒，滴在她的掌心。

“怎、怎么又哭了？！”影山一下子手足无措起来，“很疼吗？”

“既然你是君临舞池的王者……”

“什么？”

“既然你是君临舞池的王者，”日向终于抬起头，一双泪眼还朦胧着，极其坚定地看向面前的影山，“那我就要打败你，成为站立在舞池中央的最耀眼的那个舞者！”

影山停住了。半晌，他才默不作声地给日向包扎完，直起身，认真地看着她，认真地开口道：

“能站立在舞池中央的，只有强者。”

“想要获胜并留下，那就变强吧。”

两人对视了一会，影山背起挎包，转身走了。日向停留在原地，看着他的背影被夕阳镀上一圈毛茸茸、暖洋洋的辉光。

“变强……”

“小翔！小翔！”

她回头，幸治和阿泉上气不接下气地冲过来，担忧地扶住她的肩膀，问道：

“你没事吧？你被他做了什么吗？”

“嗯，我没事。”

日向摇摇头，随即笑起来，像夕阳一样，温暖地笑起来：

“我只是，做了一个约定。”

会场里。

灰白长发，面相温柔的评判员打完分，向身边站着的两个人问道：“你们觉得，这次比赛怎么样？”

脸色凶恶的光头男生咧开嘴一笑：“那个15号的矮个子女舞伴，很有意思啊，跳得挺高的，跳踢和速度都很不错。”

寸头的男生沉静地思索片刻，说：“还有那个‘王者’啊，天才引导者（leader），以后进入青年组，会是一个相当难对付的劲敌。阿菅，你怎么看？”

评判员闻言温柔一笑：“我？我会祈祷别碰上这样的对手。”

“很有你的作风啊，菅前辈！”

后记：

阿泉：（发现脚上的纱布）诶？？？翔阳你受伤了？？？？？

幸治：对不起，小翔，都是我的错！（双手合十）

日向：没事啦——不要自责，幸治！（看向自己的脚，突然反应过来）咦，我明明没告诉任何人，影山他……是怎么看出来我受伤的？

影山：啊啾——！！！（打喷嚏）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 什么快步舞的1、2型速度当然是我乱说的，没有那回事，我只是想突出小太阳的潜力和能力（草）
> 
> 乌野前辈们已经出场啦！（高兴搓手手x
> 
> 以及，影山，你到底为什么这么关注一个跟你暂时没关系的女舞者，你连自己的舞伴关系都处理不好，你不会是喜欢人家吧（指指点点


	3. 三、冤家路窄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “开玩笑，我怎么可能和这个家伙组成搭档啊！”
> 
> “是吗？不能合作的话，就不要踏入本工作室的大门。”

自宫城预赛被淘汰后，幸治因为要回归现代舞，和日向解除了搭档关系，而没有固定舞伴，就不能报名大赛。初中时的唯一一场正式比赛，就这样结束了。

雪之丘舞蹈中心只有教授少儿拉丁的老师，日向自学了两年的线上国标，实在忍不住，只好去向老师们请教，结果却意外地得到了帮助。少儿拉丁尽管强度和动作标准放得更低，但是老师们轮流和她陪练，也能教会她不少东西。脚上的伤疤已经愈合脱落，晨跑，夜间拉伸，放学后抢占舞房，日向撑在舞房的扶手栏杆上，一边默数五十个后踢腿，一边想着影山那个完美的360°高位托举。

如果在下一次的比赛中遇见他，我，一定要战胜他。

这样过了一年后，日向初中毕业，退出雪之丘舞蹈中心。

入学的春季到来，樱花漫天飞舞。

橘发的小个子少女骑着一辆老式自行车，欢呼着冲下下坡，然后猛地急刹。停车，泊到路边，拎着挎包匆匆冲上十五节阶梯，冲到一扇挂着“乌野”招牌的门前。她深呼吸了几个来回，才狠狠地一头撞上门把手，带着一身樱花瓣乱飞的清风扑进工作室的走廊。

“那个……这里是乌野拉丁舞工作室吗？”

前台的人有一头灰白的长发，脑后束有小辫。他仔细看了看她：“是的，请问是预约报名的日向翔阳同学吗？”

“是的！”

前台一愣，抬眼看了看日向，又低头看了看手里的表格，再抬眼看了看她，来回打量一番后，突然扭头喊：“大地，快过来，宫城舞体预选赛上的15号的女舞伴到咱们乌野来啦！”

咦？他认识我？

“哦哦！那个橘色头发的小矮子！”

“田中，不要这样说人家！”

一个一脸凶相的光头男生循声跑来，笑嘻嘻地单手撑在柜台上，用手一抹（他那根本不存在的）头发，自以为很帅地开口：“初次见面，可爱的女孩，我……唔哦哦哦！”

“你就是日向？”光头身后突然出现一个短寸头男生，以迅雷不及掩耳之速拎起光头的后颈，丢开他，向她笑了笑，“我是舞室负责人兼教师，泽村大地。”

“前、前辈好！”

“我是菅原，和大地一样，也是舞室的教师，”前台灰长发男生温柔地笑了，“日向，我们几个去年看过你们的比赛，我是评审。你跳得很高，踢腿的动作也很不错啊！”

“哇……真的？！”

“我是田中龙之介，说起来，菅さん和大地さん都是高三，我是高二，”凶相光头指了指自己，又指了指身边的两个人，“你啊，虽然基础菜、基本步伐很烂，但是跳踢干得漂亮嘛！”

“谢谢，谢谢田中さん！”

“哇哈哈哈，叫我田中前辈吧！”

“田中前辈！！！”

“田中，别卖弄了，”菅原叹了口气，“说起来，日向之前的舞伴没有和你一起来，应该不是专修国标的吧？”

“诶……”提起往事，日向失落地垂下头，“幸治确实不是……他是学现代舞的，我们那场比赛后就已经不再是搭档了。我现在，没有舞伴。”

谁知，一听这话，田中反而兴奋了起来：“这不正好嘛！你说是吧大地さん！”

“什……田中前辈，这是什么意思啊？”

“啊，确实，田中提醒我们了，”菅原和泽村的眼睛也一亮，默契地对视一眼，一齐看向日向。

“菅原前辈和泽村前辈……？”

“叫我大地吧。日向，你来得正好，你不是没有舞伴吗，里面倒数第二间舞房也有一个新来的，在自主练习，你俩可以组成搭档，他就是之前和你一起……喂等等日向，我们还没说完！”

新的舞伴！新的正式的搭档！

三年来练舞从未有过固定双人练习的少女已经按捺不住激动的心情，泽村话音刚落，她就甩掉室外鞋，闪电般飞快地冲进舞室走廊。

“日向！日向——！”

泽村前辈他们似乎在身后呼喊，但她已经听不到了，倒数第二道门就在斜前方，透着隐隐的光，像未开箱的宝物盒，等待着她拉开门把手，收获独属于她的惊喜——

踢、踏、踢，鞋跟落地的清脆声音。一个瘦高的身影逆光而立，双臂伸展开，摆出一个极其标准的起手动作，整个人高高地踮起脚尖，紧身V领白上衣、修身黑色练舞裤，身形颀长，像一只展翅欲飞的鹰。右出脚，左迈步，右脚尖点地旋转，“啪”地并脚，动作干净利落，如松尖剔透的冰。他只练这一个基本动作，在空荡荡的舞房里旋转，身体绷得像一支挺拔的箭柄，钟摆般优雅而流畅地从低处荡向高处。

*BOX，他练习的是BOX……

日向喃喃自语。那人的动作实在太漂亮，她不忍心打断，正思索着如何开口打招呼，正巧此时，男生绕场转了一周，身体正对着她。看清他的脸的那一刻，日向脊背瞬间爬满寒意，她顾不得什么招呼，直指着男生大喊道：

“你为什么也在这里？？？”

男生突然被人叫到，一惊，抬腿收脚时脚下一滑，差点绊倒。他堪堪稳住重心，抬眼看向门口瞠目结舌的少女——

“……日向，日向，你为什么跑那么快啊，听我把话说完，他就是之前和你一起参加了同一场大赛的……”泽村几个人上气不接下气地追过来，正打算解释，却见日向已经愣在了舞房门口。

“……影山飞雄。”

“哈？！”

四个人异口同声地朝影山喊。影山脸上一红，撇开目光：“怎、怎么，我确实没考上啊！”

日向瞳孔地震：“来乌野是因为‘离家近’也就算了……没通过别的舞室的考核算什么啊？”

影山炸毛：“我怎么知道学舞之前还要学科考试！”

“啊啊，说得也是，我想起来了，”泽村一拍大腿，“影山是去白鸟泽考试的吗？和乌野这边一样，白鸟泽舞蹈中心是白鸟泽高校的附属舞室，所以要学舞只能先通过入学文化考试呢。”

菅原笑得爽朗：“也是。我看到影山的预约报名表和资料卡时还很惊讶，白鸟泽可是全县第一强的舞蹈工作室，明明你在那边舞蹈面试是满分，却被拒收了，原来是这个原因啊……”

“可是影山看起来挺聪明的啊？”田中疑惑。

“不……也有人看上去聪明，其实是个笨蛋。”日向一语中的。

影山二度炸毛：“那、那边的……名字我不知道！你说什么？”

“为什么能把‘不知道别人名字’说得这么理所当然啊影山！你就是这么对待可爱的女孩子的吗！”

日向“哼”一声，挺起胸膛，自我介绍道：“我是日向翔阳！之前和你在宫城舞体预赛上同一场，不过你可能记不得第一轮打败的选手……”

“不，你这个人，我记得很清楚。”

“咦？”

临场应变能力出众，弹跳能力、腿部肌肉爆发力很强，舞蹈节奏速度惊人，但是她根本没有好好地借助这些能力展现出自己的魅力……影山转过头，看着日向。日向被他一言不发的注视看得浑身鸡皮疙瘩，下意识往后一跳，摆出防卫姿势，腮帮子鼓得像只小橘子：

“你、你看着我干嘛，打架吗！”

“……受了伤还敢继续跳，水平糟糕透顶的家伙！”

“诶——？”小橘子顿时泄了一半的气，瘪了。

泽村叹气：“日向，哪有女孩子随随便便跟男生说‘来打架’的啊，影山也是，怎么能跟女生用这种口气说话……”

“所以，你的脚怎么样了，笨蛋？”

“啊？那当然是全好了啊！”

“给我过这边来。”

“啊痛痛痛……影山你为什么这么大力拽我手腕！轻一点、轻一点！”

泽村·发言遭到两人自动屏蔽加无视·大地：嗯？

影山朝日向走来，无视她的抗议，不由分说地将她强行拖到舞房中央，按到地板上坐下，在她面前蹲下身。日向又踢又蹬，被影山一把抓住脚踝、屈起膝盖，三两下就除掉了舞鞋。男生低着头仔细查看她的脚背，夕阳从他背后的窗户流进来，把他一头柔顺的黑发映得蓬松又温暖，日向不知为何就想起了比赛那天结束后，影山以同样的姿势蹲在她面前，给她细心地上药包扎时的神情：眼睛里没有比赛时居高临下的冰刺，只有柔软又极其认真的专注。

她心一动，彻底安静下来，任由影山将她的腿抬得更高，修长的手指轻轻地抚摸过那块长出新皮、颜色深浅不一的脚背，没再挣扎。

“算你这伤还复原得不错。”

“你什么意思啊！”

门口的三个前辈都愣住了。这俩人之间有一种奇怪的屏障，让他们根本插不进嘴。田中已经傻了，菅原陷入沉思，泽村则犹豫着该怎么开口：是该先提醒日向“裙摆往上翻得太过胖次露出来了”，还是质问影山“你为什么能这么熟练地将女生的脚抬到如此不妙的位置”，或者吐槽“你俩真的没察觉到这个姿势出大问题吗”。反复犹疑后，他决定只字不提，另外问道：

“日向，影山，正巧你俩新加入，而且都处于没舞伴的状态，你俩干脆就做固定搭档吧。”

此招见效，两个人之间的屏障瞬间打破，齐齐地看向泽村，异口同声地说：“我不要/拒绝和这家伙搭档。”

“诶？为什么？！”

影山十分干脆：“因为她技术太烂了。”

“你……！别、别瞧不起人！虽然那时我输给了你，但是下次我绝对不会输！我早就和那时的我不一样了！”

“是吗？空有一身天赋，却完全没发挥出来，还口口声声说自己绝不会输，你把舞蹈当成什么了？”影山“嗤”了一声，“你过去三年到底在干嘛啊？”

菅原赶紧阻止：“喂影山，不要说这种话！”

“唔……！”

日向的脸唰地涨红了——气红的：“我的技术是很不好，基本步伐也不扎实，但是，这三年来，我一直在到处找场地、找老师和陪练，我不允许你说我三年来做的一切都是浪费！就算我再菜，和其他人组队，也总比你这看不起人的‘舞池王者’好！”

“喂，”影山的脸也瞬间拉了下来，凶狠的眼神回到他脸上，“不准用那个词叫我！”

两个人面对面、互不相让地站着，咬牙切齿，愤怒的眼神直直地瞪着对方，像是下一秒就要把对方按倒在地上暴打。空气里的火药味浓得令人窒息，泽村看不下去，挠着头叹气道：

“你们啊，知道自己没有舞伴搭档的话根本没办法练舞和比赛吗？跳舞应该互相理解……”

“来探戈练习啊，我绝对会拿下你的每一个托举。我早就不再是以前的那个我了！”

泽村·发言再次被无视了·大地：……

影山冷笑一声，退开两步，做好了预备手势：“来啊，求之不得，我也已经不再是之前的我了！”

“谁怕谁！一决胜负吧！”日向上前一步，搭上他的手心。

“喂，你们俩，听大地さん说话啊！”田中皱着眉大喊。

“舞室好吵啊……”

一个懒洋洋的声音在身后响起，泽村回头一看：是舞室房东兼学校教导主任。他打了个哈欠，理顺自己油光光的头发，探头望向舞室内对峙的两个人。另外三个前辈齐齐鞠躬：“先生好！”

“泽村，这是怎么回事？新来的学员？”

“啊、啊。”

“吵架了吗？”

“没有、没有，我们是在切磋琢磨呢，是吧，影山、日向？呐？”泽村赔着笑脸，回头用手肘撞了撞影山，田中也大声咳嗽起来。菅原不动声色地悄悄靠拢对峙的两人，将手拢成小喇叭，小声说：“日向，影山，教导爱挑刺，你俩别乱说话！”

“影山，来比即兴编舞（freestyle）吧！绝对要让你应接不暇！”

“行啊，那就拿之前比赛的探戈舞曲《Libertango》怎么样？”

“喂，你们两个，不要乱来！”

两个人对泽村的警告充耳不闻，影山已经“啪”地打开了蓝牙音箱，开始调试音量大小。泽村头上开始冒冷汗，旁边的教导还风凉地补了一句：“完全不听教练前辈的指示，这可是个大问题啊。”

咚，咚，咚，音乐的钢琴前奏甫一响起，影山的眼神就变了。他每一步都无比精准地踩在节拍正中，两三步就跨到日向面前来。步子好大……日向还在犹豫，影山已经握持住了她的手臂和脊背。旋转，右旋转，留头，下腰，交叉探戈锁步，只是几个基本动作，日向就有种自己的身体完全不受自己控制的陌生感：影山第一次和她跳舞，无需磨合，就直接而迅速地夺取了她的身体控制权。

寒意和恐怖感蛇一样爬上日向的脊背。下一秒，影山突然拦腰抱起她，她还没反应过来，影山就已转身、抬臂，自己像个风车一样被倒立翻转了整整360°，完全不知所措，腿滞空时像两根呆木棍，硬邦邦地向后挥去，被影山放下时自己由于没把握好力道，脚刚一接地就重心不稳，“砰”一声，屁股着陆，滑倒在地。

围观的前辈们惊讶地张大了嘴——是影山的360°后空翻托举！

菅原抚着脸颊感叹：“哎呀，如果是我，在比赛中一定不会想遇到这样的对手啊……”

日向揉着屁股站起来：“好疼……”

影山没有伸手拉她，居高临下地看着她：“所以说，你哪里进步了？连我的一个托举都做不完整，就这样还想赢过我？”

日向瞬间复活，眼神一变，紧紧地盯住他：“再来一次！”

音乐没停，他俩握上手，再次开始。旋转，右旋转，留头，下腰，交叉探戈锁步，熟悉的绝对掌控感再次冷水般浸透全身，日向咬咬牙，拼命抵抗住这种感觉。影山再次拦腰抱起她、准备使出360°后空翻托举时，她敏捷地反抓住影山的肩膀和手臂，两腿绷紧，腰腹用力，在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线。

菅原和田中睁大眼：反应好快！明明之前没接触过，这就上道了！

“喂，你们两个，给我适可而止！”泽村头上爆起一个小十字。偏偏旁边的教导擦了擦汗，又开口道：“新来的学员，还是高一生，就已经这么不服管教，以后舞室的招牌要怎么打得出去？这样下去……”

话音未落，日向突然在空中发出一声短暂的尖叫，泽村一惊，缓缓抬头：慢镜头般的视野中，日向右脚的舞鞋因为刚刚影山没扣稳加大力的旋转摩擦，飞出了日向的脚，影山下意识地将日向拦腰解救下来抱回怀里，那只鞋子却完全没有脱离轨道，直直地冲这边飞了过来，教导的嘴还在一张一合，下一秒，那只细高跟就狠狠地撞上了他的脸。

啊。

教导惨叫。肥乎乎的脸颊肉像波浪一样晃荡开，油亮亮的黑发被撞飞，高高飞起，又骤然落下，啪唧，完美地盖在泽村大地的头顶。

舞房里一片死寂。所有人都愣住了，看着教导头顶一片圣光闪耀，金灿灿，亮堂堂，好比乌野舞房天花板上新换的灯泡。五秒钟后，影山才小声地开口：“原来那是假发啊。”

日向被他洋娃娃一样抱着，蜷起腿脚缩在他怀里，听到这句话立刻把脸埋进他胸口，免得自己笑得过于惊天动地：“你才发现吗，我刚进来报名时就注意到了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“噗，你们俩，噗哈哈，别说了，快闭嘴，哈哈哈哈哈！”田中耳朵尖听到了影山的感叹，差点憋笑憋出内伤，转身捂着肚子肩膀疯狂颤抖。

菅原崩溃地按住他们：“田中你也给我闭嘴！”

教导沉默：“泽村同学，你来一下。”

泽村的脸黑得要滴水。

“……所幸教导让我去也并没有责罚我或是教训我，但是，咱们要当作什么都没看见。”

泽村抱着手臂站在四个人面前。日向已经穿好了两只舞鞋，和影山一起负手而立，听到这句话，两个人不约而同地愤怒地对视了一眼。

“不过，你们俩……”

“都怪你后空翻时没有绷紧脚，垃圾。”

“哈？！贸然强行脱我鞋还不好好扣紧鞋带的人才是垃圾吧！”

“什么和去年不一样，害我白白期待，这不还是什么都不行嘛！”

“那也都怪你总是多一句废话！”

“喂。”

泽村打断又开始拌嘴的俩人，嗓音吓得菅原和田中一抖。日向和影山察觉到不对劲，愣愣地转过身，立刻被泽村的目光钉在原地，不敢动弹半分。

“你们选择乌野，一定不仅仅是因为距离、学业等原因，最重要的，是想要变强，想要赢得比赛。我说对了吗？”

“是的！”

“当然。”

“直到几年前为止，乌野一直是名牌舞蹈工作室，出过好几对实力强大的搭档组合，甚至打进过全国大奖赛，但最近几年，由于总教练辞职，报名的人越来越少，声名逐渐没落了。现在的乌野，所培养的学员和已有的导师教练，也包括我们几个，至多也就进入过宫城舞体青年组复赛，连半决赛都没进过。不算很强，也不算很弱，其他机构都称我们为：没落的强豪，无法飞翔的乌鸦。

“而我们的目标，就是培养能够进入全国大奖赛的，强大组合。终有一天，我们会再到那里去一次！”

像是被乌鸦扑面振翅撞上，羽毛纷飞，气流涌动，整个人心潮澎湃，日向仿佛瞬间置身空旷的舞池中央，两边的观众席掌声雷动，镁光灯的温度烧得她全身发热。泽村的坚定、信心如强大的气流漩涡，将她席卷其中，激动得无法呼吸。正神往着，身边的影山突然开口：

“嘴上说着要去全国大赛的人，要多少有多少。”

真是让人想给他一耳光的聊天鬼才。田中急了眼：“喂，你这家伙……”

“不用担心，”泽村挥手示意田中安静，眼睛钉住影山，“我是认真的。”

影山大气都不敢出一口。

“因此，我们非常重视组合里搭档之间的配合与团结，没有团结一致获胜的心情，一个组合不可能长久于舞池，”泽村黑着脸，向日向和影山跨近两步，“我没有强迫要你们做朋友，也不在意教导说什么，我只是想提醒你们：即使你们当年是舞池上擦肩而过的对手，现在也是握着对方的手的伙伴，懂，了，吗？”

菅原和田中早就不知道何时踪影全无，日向和影山已经吓到闭气。泽村浑身黑气直冒，两只手搭上两个人的肩膀，继续说道：

“不管你有多优秀，不管你有多努力，只要你俩无法做到团结一致，那么我明确地告诉你们：乌野没有空闲资源留给单打独斗的舞者，也不需要！”

影山激动起来：“开玩笑，我怎么可能和这个家伙组成搭档啊！”

泽村微微一笑，将两张纸啪地拍到他俩头上，然后扳住他俩的肩膀，向门外猛力一推：“是吗？不能合作的话，就不要踏入本工作室的大门。”

砰！门扉在两个傻掉的笨蛋面前訇然紧闭。

两人愣了一会，扯下被泽村拍到头上的那张纸，一看，竟然是自己的报名表。

“诶诶诶诶诶——？？？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BOX：华尔兹舞基本舞步之一。
> 
> 我喜欢留了长发在脑后扎小辫子的suga麻麻，非常喜欢.jpg
> 
> 第二次见面就互相踩雷以示敬意，还做出非常亲密而不自知的身体接触，我和suga麻麻一起感叹：不愧是你俩，影山和日向。


End file.
